Serial Villainy III
by atlan2007
Summary: Morpheous returns to plague the Charmed Ones again. Now he is convinced that he is a comic book villain and Prue is his arch foe. Appearances by characters from 3 1970s TV shows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:All Charmed characters are property of the WB. All other non original characters belong to their respective owners. I am making no profit from this story.

Serial Villainy III: part 1 Prue Halliwell is ??

"Leo, Leo by my spell mislead No longer think of yourself as the Copperhead,  
Be Piper's hero instead!"

'Something about Phoebe's reversal spell still bothers me.' Piper thought as she reflected on how Phoebe had undone her spell. "But did she do it right? He seems normal but ...'

"Piper, one last chance before I go." Phoebe said as she came into the kitchen.

Placing her left hand on her hip and wielding a spatula in the other Piper raised an eyebrow and replied, "No, no & no!"

Prue enters the kitchen as well and asks, "What's going on?"

Piper, grimaced and responded, "Phoebe remembered an escape trick from some show and wants to show me how to do it."

Prue, "And the problem is?" "The problem is," Piper continued, "that it involves her tying me up so I can try it! And after all the jokes she made this week about my not as good as Leo remark, I smell a rat!"

Phoebe raises her hands in mock surrender after she pulls her t shirt on over her swimsuit. "Fine be like that! Drop me off Prue?"

Prue nods and they go out. In the car Phoebe asks, "Where are you going so dressed up on a Sunday afternoon Prue?"

"Church." Prue replied, "They paid for these photos in advance so I am running them over there. I don't want to look tacky in front of Andy's priest. And you don't normally swim at college on Sunday..."

Phoebe giggles and says,"Even though I couldn't tell him about being kidnapped by a mad warlock last weekend, Jason is giving me another chance. We are taking a step back and just meeting for a swim, but normally there is no one there on Sundays..." Phoebe ends with a smile.

Prue drops Phoebe off after loaning her a cell phone in case Phoebe is ahem delayed.(So Piper won't worry) Too bad Prue doesn't noticed she's being followed.

Sometime later, things are going well for Phoebe, Jason seems to have forgiven her disappearance and has made a certain suggestion, so Phoebe phones home. No sooner does she touch Prue's cell phone than a premonition hits her! "That's right Piper Morpheus is after Prue! She lent me her cell phone so try and catch her at the church or if she isn't there I saw the Iron Cross warehouse on the waterfront so go there! No you don't have time to change clothes!"

At Halliwell Manor Piper writes a note for Leo telling him what is going on while thinking, 'Just great Morpheus strikes again and now because of my warlock busted lunch date I am running off to the waterfront in a sundress and heels, grumble!'

At the pool Phoebe putting the phone away says "I have to go, AAAAAARGH!!"

As she collapses from the electric stun gun Jason used on her, he laughs and says, "Yes Phoebe but not where you think!"

At the church the mad warlock sees Prue coming out to her car. In his delusional state he doesn't see her outfit correctly. Her red blouse, gold belt, light blue with white print skirt and red high heels he sees as: A red blouse with an American eagle on it, a golden girdle, blue tights with stars on them and red boots. In exhultation he thinks'I was right! She is my greatest enemy, the verdammit amazing amazon! Prue Halliwell is Vonder Voman!'

TBC

Reviews are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N In Serial Villiany 1&2 the warlock Morpheous suffered brain damage including amnesia from being tossed into a 18 wheeler truck by Prue. As a result of watching old movies he thought himelf to be first an invader from Mars and then a mad scientist. Now after the last blow to his head he stumbled upon a comic book shop and thinks himself a German supervillain and speaks with a hollywood german accent. This has lead his to think that the sisters are also comic book characters.

SV III part 2: A kidnapping & a funeral??

"AAAAAAH!" Two of Morpheus's thugs went flying back as Prue moved her hand! Due to how close they had gotten before she realized they were hostile it appeared(and not just to Morpheus)as if she had punched them out with superhuman strength!

'And to think those cheap thugs doubted me!' Morpheus thought as he blinked behind Prue, 'But their diversion along with my ability to move faster than the eye can see( he thought rationalizing his warlock powers again)allows me to launch a surprise attack!' Psss! A cloud of gas from Morpheus hit Prue in the face! She never saw it coming. As she fell he boasted, "At last Vonder Voman has fallen to the power of(drumroll please) BARON BLITZKRIEG!!"

Phoebe regained consciousness to find her self bound hand and foot with small ropes and gagged and blindfolded with duct tape. 'Oooh, Jason must be working with Morpheus! He's not as good though. The floor feels like I am still at the pool what's going on?' Phoebe thought and began to pull herself together.

Looking outside of the gym Jason thought, 'Them again? Who would have thought anyone cared about my swindling that widow out of her husband's life insurance blast it! This has gone wrong, I wasn't supposed to grab Phoebe here but her wanting to leave has forced my hand. I can't get her off campus now and I can't afford to leave her here...alive that is!'

In the back of a van Morpheus/Baron Blitzkrieg secured his prisoner thinking, 'Where is the lasso? I have tied her wrists, elbows, knees and ankles but ordinary ropes may not hold her. Only 1 thing to do drug her! I'll douse this cloth with this so called date rape drug and stuff it in her mouth. Then tape her lips shut, that should weaken her enough that she won't escape. Hmm a blindfold as well to add to her fear and disorientation'( he thought subconsciously remembering Prue's true power)

At the church, Piper found Prue's purse on the ground and thought, 'Too late! Better get to the warehouse I just hope Phoebe hurries!'

"Mmph!" Phoebe complained as a rope was drawn tight around her waist, and thought, 'What's he doing? This new rope doesn't restrain me in any way I can feel.'

Jason having retrieved a 20 lb weight from elsewhere in the gym finished tying it to the rope around Phoebe's waist and pulling her to her feet with one hand said,"You ruined your kidnapping by wanting to leave too early. Now thanks to a couple of do gooders on my trail I have to leave town, now! You're just lucky I don't have a gun on me. No hard feelings babe but I can't leave a witness to kidnapping behind!" With that he shoves the 20 lb weight into the pool with his foot and shoves Phoebe after it!

As she hits the water Phoebe thinks, 'This isn't the kind of swim I had in mind!' 


	3. Chapter 3

SV III part 3:Phoebe's trick

Phoebe her wrists and ankles crossed and tied, gagged and blindfolded with duct tape and anchored by a weight sank to the bottom of the pool thinking, 'At least I will find out if that escape trick works!' With that she began moving her wrists under her behind and attempting to pull her legs back as well.

At the Iron Cross warehouse on the waterfront, Morpheus/Baron Blitzkrieg tied Prue to a post with ropes just below her chest,  
around her waist and ankles. Then turning to one of his men he asked, "Did you get the equipment I requested yesterday?"

"Sorry boss, I couldn't find any branding irons and all the whips were sold out." The man replied cringing as he did so.

"Verdammit, you just can't get proper torture equipment anymore! Vhat is the vorld coming too?" Mor/BB grumbled and continued, " I vill just have to figure out some other vay to get the amazon to reveal her secrets and of course the location of Paradise Island." Morpheus's men all thought about the same thing, 'The boss is a dangerous nutcase, but he pays well so I don't care!'

Lungs bursting Phoebe finished working her hands under her feet and brought them in front of her body. Ripping the tape off of her eyes she blinked and saw the knots attaching her to the weight. 'This one looks like sloppy work! Gotta hurry before I drown!' She thought as she picked at the knot on the weight itself and it came undone! Phoebe kicked off the bottom and burst to the surface! It wasn't easy for her to climb the ladder tied as she was but she did it and after tearing the tape off of her mouth attacked the knots on her wrist ropes with her teeth thinking,'Whew! The trick works just fine!' Just then a shadow covered her and she looked up to see Jason ...

At the waterfront, Piper worried, 'Where is Phoebe? Prue could be dying in there! I have to do something!' With that Piper began trying to sneak into the warehouse.

"You're crazy! You aren't some comic book supervillian and I am certainly not Wonder Woman!" Prue yelled at her interrogator who responded by regagging her and thinking, 'Such transparent lies! But without any torture equipment I am skilled with I need something else to make her talk ... AHA! I know just the thing! I will have to move her though.' The mad warlock then began giving orders.

... To see Jason looking rather battered and restrained by two young men! Putting on her most devastating smile Phoebe said, "Boys how about a little help here?" They toss Jason into the pool and quickly finish untying her! " Thank you so much ..." Phoebe said and they responded ,

"Frank." "Joe" "And it was our pleasure we just wanted to catch this crook!"

"Well guys,"Phoebe said "I have a life or death situation and I need to go now, take him but I can't talk to the police right now!"

"Certainly miss," Frank responded and tossing her some keys, "Take Jason's car, he won't need it where he's going!"

With that Phoebe was off for the waterfront where Prue was already a captive and Piper... was seized from behind arms pinned and mouth covered! 


	4. Chapter 4

SV III: part 4 Better get used to that!

"Do you really have to tie my elbows together? It's so tight and I am just one harmless little woman! No threat to a big strong man like you!" Piper said as she thought, 'Vamping him worked somewhat before so maybe I can get a little less securely tied this time.'

But Morpheus AKA Baron Blitzkrieg wasn't buying it! "Silly fraulein! You expect me to believe that you don't know der bring your hands under your legs and untie your wrists with your teeth trick(see Phoebe last episode) You must think I'm crazy! " Piper laughed nervously and thought, 'Oh yes you may just be the craziest warlock alive, ever!' The villain continued as he began tying Piper's knees and ankles,"Der elbow tie prevents that trick, I only have to have a captive escape me once to learn from my mistakes."

Noticing Mor/BB's men putting Prue in the trunk of a car Piper asked, "What are you going to do with Prue?"

The villain responded, "Let's just say if she doesn't tell me what I want to know then she will be beside herself!"

At Halliwell Manor, Leo orbs in with flowers for Piper only to find her gone. Finding her note he reads it and then his eyes glaze over and he remembers Phoebe's spell, 'Be Piper's hero instead.' "I need my stuff, this is a job for ...

Phoebe crept along the side of the warehouse and looked in a window to see and hear: Piper saying, "I really don't like the sound of that!"

"Heh!" Mor/BB laughed and continued "You have nothing to fear on that count. I have been growing fond of you for a while my dear but when I heard you trying to sneak around in high heels on concrete and saw you in this (nice short low cut with shoulder straps green with white flower print)sundress I knew I had to keep you!"

"WHAMMMMPH!" Piper's outraged scream was cut off as the villain shoved a wad of cloth in her mouth and tied it there with a blue bandanna. Putting the outraged little witch into a long but narrow crate he directed his men to nail the lid and on and said, "You had better get used to that! Der Furher will allow me an American war bride as long as she isn't too loud!" With that he hopped into the car with Prue in the trunk and drove off with two more cars of his minions following.

As Phoebe watched she thought, "I can't take even the 10 guys left by myself! Blast they are loading Piper's crate into the back of that pickup! I need help and oh!' A black gloved hand clamps over her mouth and an arm pins Phoebe's arms with superhuman strength!

What exactly does "beside herself mean for Prue?  
Will Piper be a kidnapped war bride?  
And who has Phoebe now?  
(not nearly the end!) 


	5. Chapter 5

SVIII part 5:plunged into the bay!

"Sssh! I won't hurt you! I am on your side." A familiar voice whispered into Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe stopped struggling and was released to see a man in an old WWII style blue suit and hat along with black leather gloves and a black mask over his eyes. Recognizing him she thought, 'Oops! I did it again! I messed up the reversal spell! I saw this at the video store when I checked out the Mysterious Dr Satan after our last tangle with Morpheus. So Leo thinks he is...' "The Masked Marvel?" she asked.

"At your service miss, I understand Piper, err a lady needs help!" Leo/Masked Marvel replied.

Speaking of Piper, "MMPH!!" She protested and and banged her heels against the side of the crate as she was loaded into the back of a pickup truck and thought: 'Trussed up like a turkey and packed for shipment to be a Nazi war bride 55 years after WWII ended! How do I get into these fixes? Phoebe where are you?'

'OW! that's gotta hurt!' Phoebe thought as Leo/Masked Marvel clobbered a thug with the butt of his .45 handgun. Two more thugs were taken down quietly before they were spotted! 7 on 2, the thugs didn't stand a chance! Quickly realizing it one of them jumped in the truck and gunned it for Leo/MM!

'I am being rescued!' Piper thought hearing the fight but the truck moved and her crate slid forward and she continued, 'What was that?'

Thanks to Phoebe's miscast spell Leo/Masked Marvel dodged the truck with ease, so it crashed through the back of the warehouse and plunged into the bay!

Will Piper be buried in a watery grave?  
And whatever happened to Prue?  
(still not the end!) 


	6. Chapter 6

SV III part 6:Air, cmon do that later!

"MMMMMPH!" Piper screamed and thought, 'EEK! I'm in the bay!' As her crate began filling with water.

Consulting his map Morpheus/Baron Blitzkrieg said, "The place we need is 10 miles north of Santa Costa." In the trunk, a bound, gagged, blindfolded and drugged Prue just managed to think, 'Too weak to Astral Project, Piper, Phoebe where are you?'

"PIPER!!" Phoebe screamed as the truck went into the water! Acting quickly Leo/the Masked Marvel clubbed down the last thug and tossed his gun to Phoebe!

He said "Cover them!" as dropping his hat he snatched up a crowbar and dived into the water!

Speaking of water Piper had plenty! 'Don't panic Piper!' She thought as she tried to keep her head in the last pocket of air as her watery grave rapidly filled!

Leo/Masked Marvel was easily able to find the truck and attacked Piper's crate with the crowbar! He got the top off to find ...

Piper nearly drowned! Grabbing her he kicked for the surface! Getting back on land he realized just as Phoebe shouted,"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Ripping out the gag Leo/Masked Marvel got the water out of her lungs with some techniques on her back and then did mouth to mouthresuscitation.

Piper coughed and breathed, opening her eyes, she recognized Leo even in his Masked Marvel id and just softly said "Leo." and pressed her mouth to his again.

Although puzzled as to how she knew Leo/Masked Marvel vigorously returned her kiss, while Phoebe said. "Umm, excuse me, don't we still have to untie Piper and rescue Prue? Air, cmon do that later!"

Sometime later:  
As Prue was pulled from the trunk, she heard her captor say, "Aha! Der old Santa Costa sawmill!" 'Sawmill?' Prue thought, 'Beside myself, help!!' "mph!" she weakly whimpered. 


	7. Chapter 7

SV III part 7:Start it up boys!

At the Iron Cross warehouse: Piper has been mostly untied, her wrists, elbows and ankles have been untied but Leo/Masked Marvel is having a little trouble with the soggy knot on her knee bonds which leads Phoebe with a mischievous grin to say, "You can feel her up later we've got to go now!"

Piper's jaw drops at this and she responds, "PHOEBE!!" Royally annoyed Piper throws one of the ropes that had bound her at Phoebe and hits her, causing a premonition. Phoebe sees a vision of Prue tied to a log and going toward a large buzzsaw! As having freed her Leo/Masked Marvel helps Piper to her feet they look at Phoebe questioningly and she says,

"We need to find the nearest sawmill and fast!"

At the old Santa Costa sawmill: Prue is tied to a chair and being interrogated again. "I can't give you any Amazon secrets, the plans for the invisible plane or the location of Paradise Island! Wonder Woman and Baron Blitzkrieg are just comic book characters! And you lost WWII over 55 years ago! FurtherMMMMMPH!!"

Prue's angry tirade was cut off as Morpheus/BB gagged her again saying, "I won't hear such lies you treacherous amazon tramp!" Taking her from the chair he ordered his men to, "Ready the buzzsaw and put a log on the conveyor!"

Speeding along in Jason's no longer needed car, Piper said, "The nearest sawmill is in Santa Costa, can you get us there in time, Leo, err Masked Marvel?"

Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder Leo/Masked Marvel replied, "This is the fastest car I have ever driven, we are now going over 120 mph! We should make it and we may just pick up some reinforcements!"

With that Phoebe points out to Piper the Highway Patrol car pulling out after them and says,"If they can keep up!"

Prue felt herself being placed facedown on a rough surface and tied to it. Her blindfold was removed and she immediately threw the first man she saw against a wall with her power! Unfortunately he was the only one she could see. A strong hand forced her head down and removed her gag and then she heard Morpheus/BB again. "Nice trick Vonder Voman now about that information! Since I don't have any proper interrogation equipment, I vill use this. If you change your mind just start talking before you die! Start it up boys!"

With that Prue felt the conveyor start up and the saw started to BUZZZZZZZZZ!!

Will Prue escape?  
Will the Calvary arrive in time?  
Will Piper & Phoebe have to vamp the highway patrol? 


	8. Chapter 8

SV III part 8: Cameos, cameos...

"EEEK!" Piper yelped as Leo/Masked Marvel took the Santa Costa off ramp ...without slowing down(from the 120mph speed he was driving!) Amazingly he made it without losing control causing Phoebe to think 'Can I cast a spell or what? Leo is driving like a race car driver now, those movie heroes have all sorts of great skills!' However the pursuing Highway Patrol didn't do so well spinning out of control and although undamaged got bogged down in the soft and wet ground. Piper thought, 'Good no one hurt! If only we can reach Prue in time!'

"Vhy isn't she moving?" questioned Morpheus/Baron Blitzkreig as Prue was not moving into the saw blade. While his men checked the conveyor belt, Prue thought, 'I can use my power to keep from moving for a while but not forever! Piper & Phoebe where are you?'

Piper & Phoebe's car was just passing a jogger at that time, who thought, 'That guy is a maniac! He could hurt somebody! This road only goes to the old sawmill. Since no one is around, I can go all out!' With that he took off with greatly increased speed!

Two motorcycle patrolmen arrived at the exit and consulting with the cars determine, "Ponch they have to be heading for the sawmill!" said the blond haired officer. "Let hit it then Jon!" replied his shorter black haired partner.

A local(and hung over) deputy in the Santa Costa speed trap has a shock as the Halliwell car passes by... "What the!? I don't know if this old heap can go that fast!" About that time his radar gun registers again but only 60 this time(45 mph zone) Looking up he sees only a man running by however!(he looks at his radar gun at the almost gone man at the empty beer bottles he had in the back foot and decides) "I'll let them handle it!" As the two motorcycle patrolmen pass at high speed.

"I am vise to your amazon tricks Vonder Voman!" Morpheus/BB said As he blindfolded Prue again(preventing her from using her power)she started toward the blade again and the lunatic continued"You have only seconds to live give me your secrets or DIE!!"

Will Piper, Phoebe & Leo/Masked Marvel arrive in time?  
Will Piper have to mortgage P3 to pay the ticket?  
Will the deputy give up drinking? 


	9. Chapter 9

SV III part 9 Never turn your back on a villain!

15 minutes earlier, "So you want me to get your man who currently thinks he's a movie hero, away and past half the CHP?"

The man asked, and the female whitelighter replied, "Yes the spell on him has channelled his normal powers into other ones and as long as he thinks he is the Masked Marvel he can't orb and it would be embarrassing for him to be arrested!'

The man smiles and says "I do owe you one and I think we can handle it, right buddy?" (speaks to the dashboard of his car)

It answers, "Certainly Michael!"

Piper grabs Leo/MM and noticing the rapidly nearing sawmill, says "Um aren't you going to stop?!"

Taking her hand gently he replies, "No, we are wearing seat belts, it's an old wooden building and there isn't a second to lose, brace for impact!!"

Prue made one last attempt to reason with her captor as the saw blade neared, "I don't know any secrets and I 'm not Vonder, err Wonder Woman!" 'Blast he's got me doing it now!' Prue thought.

Staring down at his strictly secured and blindfolded captive Morpheus/Baron Blitzkrieg scoffed saying, "A liar to the end! Oh vell Vonder Voman nothing can save you now.." 'Ooops! Maybe I shouldn't have said that!' Morpheus/BB thought as ...

CRASH!! Piper, Phoebe & Leo/Masked Marvel made their own entrance! The thugs scrambled out of the way as the car came to a stop and the cavalry piled out. "Der Masked Marvel!" Morpheus/BB said as he saw Leo and as Phoebe dropped one of his thugs with a kick he continued, "Of course if Prue is Vonder Voman then Phoebe is Vonder girl! But who is" The mad warlocks thoughts were cut off as Piper froze the room! Sprinting across the sawmill Phoebe & Piper ran to Prue whose log had been stopped only inches from the saw!

They (with considerable difficulty)untied the ropes holding Prue to the log and got her down. Having saved their sister they relaxed for a moment in relief, too bad that was when the freeze wore off!

"Vhat, Vhere?" Morpheus/BB wondered as he turned to find 'Behind me? I never saw a thing! Of course der blacklight ray! Piper must be der Phantom Lady! I'll take care of them' The mad warlock thought as he blinked over and surprised Piper & Phoebe each with a faceful of gas!

As Leo/Masked Marvel fought against the remaining 9 thugs, M/Baron Blitzkrieg tied up Piper and Phoebe. Having tied all of the sisters at the wrists, elbows, knees and ankles and gagged them with duct tape as well he took a moment to gloat as they woke up. He didn't notice a man enter the rear of the sawmill!

"Vell, I only have 2 men left but der accursed Masked Marvel is just about about finished and as for you three. Pointing to Prue, "You must die and now!" to Piper, "You vill have to learn to be a lot more submissive when I take you home to meet der Furher!" to Phoebe "You vill as vell, I have decided to keep you both!" That woke the sisters up!

However Morpheus/BB could go nofurther before he heard a man say "I really have to teach you how to treat a lady you psycho!" With that the man delivers a strong left which the warlock shrugs off and slaps him back with inhuman strength! "Ok, no more mr nice guy!" And delivers a right which shockingly enough, sends Morpheus/BB flying through the air and through the side wall of the sawmill!"

A black trans am passes our friend the deputy and it registers a speed which makes him say, "No more drinking for me!"

At the sawmill, the sisters have been freed and the last thugs are out, police sirens can be heard approaching rapidly. Prue speaks, "Thanks for the help Mr ?"

Actually it's Colonel Austin, Steve Austin. And I would appreciate it if we kept my part in this quiet." "Not a problem, we were kidnapped and really have no clue who saved us." Prue assured him.

As he left Leo/Masked Marvel kissed Piper and said, "How about occupy the CHP's I need to cut through the woods and get behind them!"

Piper turned to Phoebe as he left and complained "If you could just get the spell fixed he would remember his powers and orb away!"

Phoebe had no chance to respond as two officers entered and Phoebe rushed over crying , "Thank goodness you're here we were so scared!"

Prue whispers to Piper, "So which one will Phoebe be dating?"

Piper responds "How about both?"

As Leo/MM reaches the road he sees a black trans am which comes to a halt beside him, and the driver says, "Hop in buddy! I don't think you want to talk to the police."

"And you are?" Leo/MM replies.

"Fellow crimefighters." The car answers him!

A few minutes later back with our friend the deputy, half a dozen oncoming police and CHP vehicles see an oncoming trans am (in which a finger hits the turbo button)jump over them! The deputy passes out and in one of the cars Darryl Morris thinks, 'I smell Halliwells in this somewhere!'

Epilog 1: 'And it seemed like such a good plan!' Morpheus grumbled.

Epilog 2: A black trans am pulls up at Halliwell Manor and the sisters run out as Piper hugs Leo who assures her he's allright saying "I have made a couple of new friends."

Seeing only the driver the sisters look at Leo worriedly and Phoebe says, "Leo that is just a man('That I'd like to be friends with!' She thought) and his car! Are you feeling alright?"

"And why can't a car have friends?" The Knight Industries Two Thousand responded.

Piper and Phoebe were shocked silent but Prue responded "We don't believe in talking cars!"

"That's ok lady, KITT & I don't believe in witches!" Michael responded as he waved goodbye and drove off into the sunset.

The end

here are the characters from other TV shows who appeared in this story, none of which I own:

Frank & Joe the Hardy Boys Ponch & Jon from Chips Colonel Steve Austin the Six Million Dollar Man Michael Knight & KITT from Knight Rider 


End file.
